Utau
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Tsunade se propone hacer algo bueno, lo logra. Para el décimo aniversario de su academia de artes, decide hacer un concurso donde el premio es cantar con Ed Sheeran. Tres chicas están a un paso de ganar, un gran, gran paso. ¿Qué cosas no harán Tenten, Sakura y Hinata con tal de cantar junto al encantador pelirrojo? AU, las parejas son una sorpresa.


Capítulo 1

**Concurso**

—Me parece perfecto. Hasta luego.

La sonrisa se agrandaba poco a poco. La mujer se quitó las gafas y las colocó en el escritorio. Levantó la vista y soltó una carcajada. Lo había conseguido.

—Ella estará aquí para la presentación. ¡Y ha accedido a ayudar en los premios!

Suspiró. Hacía tiempo no se había sentido tan feliz. Pronto su nombre volvería a estar en las más afamadas revistas. Volvería al juego.

— ¡Felicidades Tsunade-sama! Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

—Claro que lo hago Shizune. Desde luego, soy la mejor.

La silla crujió bajo el peso de la mujer. Aún a los cincuenta, y muy a pesar de su belleza, Tsunade Senju aún hacía cosas bastante imprudentes. Giró su silla y observó el cielo a través de su magnífico ventanal para recordar.

Después de su emblemático fracaso en la planeación del show de Sakumi, la famosa cantante japonesa, Tsunade pasó por una dura etapa. Perdió su empleo y credibilidad, luchó contra la escasez monetaria y peleó cada una de las demandas que le hicieron hasta ganarlas.

En un arrebato de locura y una racha de buena suerte, apostó todo su dinero ganado en las demandas. Triplicó el monto y decidió fundar una escuela de artes. Desde luego, sabía los riesgos que llevaba el fundar una escuela, especialmente con su reciente fracaso.

Y aunque los primeros tres años le trajeron tan solo diecisiete alumnos; algunos años después, la escuela había alcanzado un alto nivel académico y una amplia demanda. _Violin Academy _gozaba de una buena fama y criterio en el país. Pronto se celebraría su décimo aniversario y una espectacular idea se le había ocurrido para conmemorar.

Hacía seis meses había lanzado una convocatoria en su escuela para un concurso. El premio atrajo a tantos alumnos como le fue posible, todos deseaban cantar junto al encantador inglés _Ed Sheeran_ en el concierto de aniversario de la academia. Dada las grandes expectativas de su alumnado, Tsunade decidió expandir la invitación a alumnos de otras academias.

_Cherry New York, _una afamada academia Neoyorkina, aceptó gustosa la invitación al igual que la _Academia de Actuación Konoha_.

Las tres academias comenzaron las pruebas y tres meses después de comenzado el concurso tenían a seleccionadas a sus ganadoras.

Durante la semana, Tsunade había citado a cada una de ellas para conocerlas y explicarles la siguiente fase del concurso. Pronto comenzarían los ensayos, ellas debían conocerse entre sí y familiarizarse con las locaciones donde filmarían.

—Shizune— la mujer giró su silla hasta quedar frente a su asistente —llámalas a todas y fija la fecha de la reunión para el jueves, esto debe comenzar ya, debe ser perfecto si ella estará aquí.

—Si Tsunade-sama, ahora mismo las llamo.

Shizune salió de la oficina para ir a su escritorio. Si quería ayudar, debía hacer bien su trabajo.

—Hola Hinata-sama, hay buenas noticias…

*w*

—Aún no puedo creer que me hayas ganado.

Por más fuerza que usara para sorber, Tenten no podía hacer que apareciera más malteada en su copa. Por fin, después de sorber un par de veces más, dejó la copa de lado y decidió contestar.

—Tampoco yo Temari.

El viento alborotaba los cabellos de las chicas. Temari se había quejado al menos siete veces de ello, pero Tenten aún no le daba importancia.

—Fue una competencia muy reñida, pero creo que yo merecía ganar.

Tenten ahogó una carcajada. Esa arrogancia era solo una máscara en su amiga. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Admítelo— le dijo.

—Lo admito amiga, tú merecías ganar.

—Lo sé— Temari era una mezcla de humor sarcástico y alegría. Tenten, que la conocía de toda la vida, adoraba escucharla.

Tenten sonrío mientras su amiga se levantaba para pedir un par de malteadas más. La celebración debía continuar.

Ambas chicas habían decidido entrar al concurso para cantar junto a Ed Sheeran. Las dos, después de arduos ensayos durante dos meses, lograron llegar a la final de las pruebas. Después de una reñida competencia, y por una mínima diferencia, Tenten había ganado y quedado como la seleccionada de la _Academia de Actuación Konoha _ para la etapa final del concurso.

Su amiga volvió y colocó las malteadas en la mesa de metal. Se sentó en el banquillo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una vibración y la voz de Taylor comenzaba a cantar.

—Perdona.

Tenten contestó la llamada con un poco de nerviosismo. El número era desconocido. Pero después de escuchar la voz en el auricular, los nervios se esfumaron.

—A las seis, es genial, gracias— colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono nuevamente en su bolso.

—Era Shizune, me quieren el jueves a las siete en la oficina de Tsunade para conocer a mis contrincantes.

Temari quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico para molestar a su amiga pero no pudo. Sonrió y la abrazó.

—Vamos Tenten, te irá genial. Te iré a dejar ese día.

— ¡Es genial…!

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más celebrando con malteadas y pizza.

A pesar de su risa, Tenten sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo de fracasar y de que su madre le dijera _"Te lo dije". _Pensó que, hubiese sido mejor que Temari hubiera ganado.

*w*

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Hanabi lo había vuelto a hacer. Entrar sin pedir permiso. Pero por más que se lo repitiera, ella seguía haciéndolo. Probablemente eso nunca se remediaría.

—Me duelen un poco los pies.

—Haz estado en punta toda la tarde, es normal.

Los cabellos oscuros de Hinata cubrían la mitad de su rostro mientras ella se estiraba hasta formar un_ Split._

—Debiste levantarte el cabello— Hanabi anduvo hasta un mueble de madera situado en la esquina del salón. Cogió una liga sencilla y regresó a donde su hermana. Ésta se sentó y comenzó a estirar las piernas. La otra chica comenzó a levantar los cabellos de su hermana hasta formar un chongo y lo fijó con la liga.

—Lo he olvidado, gracias Hanabi.

La mencionada sonrió —Siempre lo olvidas— contestó.

El silencio comenzó a reinar en el salón. Hanabi comenzó a incomodarse, no era ese cálido silencio del que constantemente eran participes, a Hinata le pasaba algo.

Al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas y hacer complicadas posiciones, Hinata habló.

—Me preocupa si haré un buen papel— confesó.

—Lo harás increíble.

Hinata sonrió, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Los pies le dolían demasiado.

—Debes quitarte esas puntas ya— Hanabi se acercó a donde su hermana y le ayudó a quitarse las zapatillas.

—Pies ensangrentados— dijo Hinata

—Lo normal en una bailarina…— Hanabi sonrió —iré por Syu, ella sabrá que hacer.

Hinata se quedó en el suelo, pensando en que quizás tendría que bailar y no quería caerse, como si fuera una tonta. Tocó el suelo de madera con sus manos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No había notado el frío que hacía.

Observó sus pies. No se veían tan mal. Para el jueves, estarían en perfectas condiciones.

*w*

— ¡¿También estarás ahí?! — Una delgada mano jalaba unos mechones de cabello. La otra mano sostenía el teléfono — ¡¿Qué te han seleccionado como uno de los qué?!

Los gritos que pegaba Sakura eran cada vez más altos. Era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran esa noche en casa.

Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras repetía un _"no, no, no…" _desesperado.

— ¿Será así siempre?- —dijo al auricular. Escuchó atentamente la respuesta y su semblante cambió repentinamente— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Cielos! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

El rojo en su frente desapareció, relajó su expresión e incluso sonrió. Se sentía tranquila.

Segundos más tarde colgó el teléfono. Observó el cuadro frente a ella y sonrió nuevamente. Su técnica había mejorado, estaba segura de que podría entrar a esa escuela de arte que quería.

Ahora que su eterno problema se había controlado, podía escoger con tranquilidad el _outfit _que usaría_. _Era obvio que debía ir bien vestida, pero si Shizune había sido tan amable de avisarle antes, ella podía hacer un esfuerzo en alistarse con tiempo para la reunión.

Caminó a través de su lujoso apartamento con aires modernistas de occidente. Se detuvo a observar una escultura, empujó los lentes que se deslizaban por su nariz. En Japón extrañaba Nueva York y en _La Gran Manzana _extrañaba su natal país. Así que había convertido sus apartamentos en una extensión del lugar que extrañaba.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación destinada como su armario. Una especie de tienda se abrió ante ella y sonrió. La mayoría de esa ropa aún no la había usado, y había traído nuevas prendas para continuar su colección. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento. Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones y aparadores el conjunto perfecto.

Pronto se decidió por unos botines _Prada_, un vestido _Gucci _muy casual, una bufanda de la misma marca y lentes _Dolce Gabanna._ Colocó las prendas en uno de los maniquíes para ver cómo lucía. Le encantaba. Una vez aprobado el _outfit_, salió del armario para hacerse el manicure.

El frío comenzaba a sentirse en el apartamento, pensó en encender la calefacción, o ponerse una prenda más larga que los pequeños _shorts _que usaba en ese momento. Se decidió por la segunda opción y se levantó para cambiarse la ropa. A penas dio unos pasos, se detuvo. El ventanal le llamaba a gritos. Caminó hacia él y observó. Había extrañado Konoha, no era la gran ciudad a la que se había acostumbrado los últimos seis años, pero en ese lugar podía sentir un olor que en ninguna parte de Nueva York había sentido. Y lo adoraba.

*w*

Los dedos de Shizune se movían entre las hojas con la misma agilidad que se movían cuando tocaba el violín. Observaba fotografías de jóvenes sonrientes y un listado de habilidades junto a la fotografía. Las solicitudes de ingreso a la academia de Tsunade se habían duplicado desde que la convocatoria del concurso se había lanzado.

La mujer guardó en un sobre las solicitudes. Lo etiquetó como "Lista de Espera" y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa para dejarlo ahí.

—Ya he avisado a las finalistas, y al equipo, de la reunión del jueves y todos han confirmado su asistencia- dijo en cuanto entró.

Tsunade observaba fijamente su escritorio.

—Bien— se detuvo unos segundos y levantó la vista — ¿Quién crees que pueda ser, Shizune?

La aludida se acercó hasta la pieza de madera y observó lo que su jefa veía con tanta concentración.

—No lo sé, las tres parecen ser buenas candidatas, debemos ver su desarrollo en los ensayos… —Shizune se fijó en una foto y la levantó —Aunque esta no parece arreglarse mucho…

Tsunade carcajeó.

—No, no lo hace. Aquí llegó con el cabello un alborotado y unas gafas de armazón gruesa.

—Cómo olvidarlo… —Shizune bajó la fotografía —pero es bonita, es perfecta para…

— ¡Sí! ¡Justo esa! — Tsunade comenzó a reír —y ya he pensado en las otras dos y las canciones que interpretarán.

—Será un gran reto…

—Con el que ellas podrán— Terminó la mujer —Es hora de ir a casa Shizune.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

*w*

El jueves llegó con los gritos mañaneros de la directora de _Violin Academy._ Aunque la reunión no se haría en su oficina, deseaba que estuviera presentable para el momento en el que las chicas llegaran.

Así que gritaba a al menos tres personas que movieran los sillones y limpiaran minuciosamente los cuadros y esculturas.

Cada tres gritos, la directora se decía a sí misma que todo iría bien. Su día fue básicamente así hasta que la hora de la comida llegó.

Se dirigió a un restaurante que estaba cerca de su casa. Comió todo lo que se le antojó. Ese día se sentía de un magnífico humor, confiaba en que sería una buena reunión. Después de pagar y dirigirse a su coche, Tsunade condujo hasta la locación donde se celebraría el aniversario de la academia.

Sería ese mismo lugar en el que se realizaría la reunión de esa noche, así que fue a ver que los preparativos para esta estuvieran terminados.

Una vez que hubo visto cada detalle y que había quedado conforme, se dirigió a su casa para alistarse para la reunión.

*w*

El atardecer había llegado a _Violin Academy_ y con ello un fabuloso _Cadillac 1959_ en color rosa. El nuevo guardia de seguridad encargado del estacionamiento, lo dejó entrar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con tranquilidad, el auto aparcó uno de los tres lugares que quedaban libres. Las luces y el motor se apagaron y la puerta se abrió. Una bella chica salió del auto y se colocó los lentes que traía en su mano derecha.

El guardia tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella era muy bella y poseía una gracia y elegancia natural. El viento agitaba su cabello largo, sedoso y rosa. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Se dirigió al elevador, pulsó los botones correctos y desapareció tras las puertas de metal.

El embelesado guardia regresó a su puesto preguntándose quién podía ser esa chica. A penas había cerrado la boca, cuando un carro más conocido para él pidió la entrada. Era un _beetle deportivo _blanco con preciosa chica dentro de él. Sonrió tontamente y nuevamente la dejó pasar, sin pedirle su nombre.

Si su jefa se enterara de lo que hacía (no preguntar _quién era y por qué quería entrar_) seguro lo corría. Pero la sonrisa que esa chica (que se le hacía conocida) le había dado, le hacía pensar que si lo corrían, habría valido la pena.

Minutos después, un _Renault 12 _azul, bastante viejo y oxidado, pidió la entrada. El guardia de seguridad, desconfiado, sacó su lista y se acercó al auto. Los ojos chocolate de la chica y su amplia sonrisa le hicieron olvidar su desconfianza. Solo era una bonita chica con un gracioso peinado.

— ¿Tu nombre?

La chica contestó de inmediato y el chico levantó la pluma. Desde el parabrisas observó el único lugar disponible y los autos que estaban entre él. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Debió de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Temari. Estacionó su auto y bajó cuidadosamente para no lastimar el auto rosa.

Cerró sin ningún cuidado la puerta de su viejo auto y suspiró. Intentó acomodarse unos mechones que se habían escapado de su cuidadoso peinado, al hacerlo, uno de los chongos se desarmó.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Ahora no…- se observó en el cristal de su auto —no se ve tan mal…

La chica sonrió soltándose el otro chonguito. Su cabello se había ondulado un poco y daba un buen aspecto. Se acomodó la camiseta al colgarse el bolso, comenzó a andar a la entrada.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Cinco minutos después, llegó al piso de oficinas. Se acercó al último escritorio, el de Shizune, la saludó y ella le indicó que podía entrar a la oficina de Tsunade.

La pequeña mano de Tenten cubrió el picaporte y lo giró, entró a la oficina y pegó un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

—Buenas noches— dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"_Debí ponerme el estúpido vestido y los jodidos tacones" _pensó Tenten. Se mordió el labio y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Por fin— Sakura hizo un ademán para acompañar su frase — ¿puedes traerme un café descafeinado?

Los ojos chocolate parpadearon varias veces antes de contestar.

— ¿Disculpa?

Hinata abrió los ojos con incredulidad. El color rojo invadió su rostro y la vergüenza la empezó a consumir. Esa chica no era una empleada de servicio.

—Disculpa, disculpa, te ha confundido con, ay disculpa.

Tenten comenzó a reír. Ella le había agradado.

—No te preocupes, esas cosas suelen pasar —sonrió ampliamente —más seguido de lo que crees.

La sonrisa de la chica fue disminuyendo. Pasó entre las chicas, sin ver a la del cabello rosa, hasta llegar a los sillones. Se acomodó en uno de ellos, lo más alejado que pudo de ellas.

Tenten bajó la mirada y observó sus sucios y desgastados _converse_. Esas chicas tenían dinero, estaba segura de eso, se notaba en su ropa y postura, y estaba más que segura que los autos que había visto antes, eran de ellas.

—…Con esas fachas, cualquiera la confunde...— intencional o no, Tenten había escuchado el comentario de la chica del cabello rosa. Ambas levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, chocando miradas.

Sakura poseía unos enigmáticos ojos verdes, un verde jade que resaltaban de forma encantadora en esos momentos, gracias al maquillaje que usaba. Arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada.

Tenten volvió a bajar la mirada y no la levantó hasta que la dueña del lugar entró.

—Bueno, síganme, la reunión no será aquí —Tsunade se había colocado un vestido negro con un pronunciado escote en el pecho y en la espalda, había levantado su rubio cabello en una elegante coleta y usaba unos costosos tacones. Nadie hubiese imaginado la edad que la mujer poseía.

La directora cogió un abrigo de su escritorio y caminó hasta salir de la oficina. Fuera, Shizune la esperaba vestida de forma apropiada para la ocasión.

Hinata y Sakura salieron después de Tsunade, ambas usaban vestidos y caminaban con gracia. Tenten se sentía estúpida. Rodeada de gente con dinero y mal vestida. Había tenido razón antes, era Temari la que merecía ganar.

La vergüenza para Tenten aumentó en el momento de sacar las llaves de su coche. Sakura la observaba como su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve o tu auto aguantará hasta allá?

La piel morena de Tenten se erizó.

—Mi auto aguantaría llevarme hasta la luna, gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, abrió la puertezuela de su coche y se metió. Tenten se abofeteaba mentalmente, esa había sido la respuesta más tonta y estúpida que había dado en ese año. Escuchó el rugido del auto tras de ella y por el reflejo de los cristales de su propio auto, observó que el _Cadillac _salía del estacionamiento.

—Qué estúpida… —susurró.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo? No me agrada ir sola.

El viento mecía con suavidad los cabellos de las dos chicas. Tenten giró, Hinata le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y accedió. Guardó las llaves de su auto y subió al de la pelinegra.

—Es un bello auto— dijo cortésmente —mi nombre es Tenten extendió su mano y sin pensarlo, Hinata la tomó.

—Soy Hinata Hyuuga, un gusto Tenten y gracias por lo del auto.

La morena sintió que la sonrisa de la chica era confiable. Ahora le agradaba un poco más. Ambas entraron en el coche, la conductora encendió el vehículo y salieron del lugar. Pronto estarían en la locación.

*w*

Tenten entró con paso lento, junto a Hinata, temerosa de lo que pudiera toparse. Una mansión como esa podía traerle todo tipo de sorpresas.

Las majestuosas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, parecía ser que en el vestíbulo no encontrarían nada. Pronto se les acercó un mesero y las guio al salón principal. Tenten sintió que el aire le faltaba ante tanto lujo. A Hinata, en cambio, parecía no impresionarle.

Rápidamente divisó una cabellera rosa. Suspiró y nuevamente vio sus _converse_. Esa chica si encajaba en ese lugar, igual que Hinata. Tuvo el sentimiento de querer huir, pero sabía que no podía.

Hinata se acercó a saludar a algunas personas dejando a Tenten prácticamente sola.

— ¿Y tú peinado panda?

La sonrisa apareció en automático. Tenten dio un giro rápido y se topó con unos rubios cabellos conocidos.

— ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me han llamado para…— la chica no terminó su frase puesto que Tsunade se encontraba hablando desde un micrófono.

—Bienvenidos todos— la directora sonreía elegantemente hoy daremos comienzo a la etapa final del concurso. Por favor, que nuestras finalistas pasen.

Tenten palideció, pero caminó con paso firme hasta donde Tsunade estaba.

—Ellas son Sakura Haruno, de _Cherry New York, _por allá tenemos a su directora Melanie Parker.

Entre aplausos, una mujer de mediana edad y amable aspecto se ponía de pie y saludaba con la mano.

—Tenten de la _Academia de Actuación Konoha_ y su director Kakashi Hatake— Tenten saludo tímidamente, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas entre aplausos y silbidos, cortesía de Temari, mientras que su atractivo director sonrió de lado e inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo la mención.

—Y por último les presento a Hinata Hyuuga, la representante de _Violin Academy, _y me parece que yo no necesito presentación.

Aplausos y silbidos de parte del equipo técnico de Tsunade, retumbaron por toda la habitación. La mujer sonrió complacida.

—Ellas tres participarán en festival de aniversario de mi academia, que será, como todos saben, en siete meses a partir de esta fecha— la rubia volvió a sonreír —quiero decirles chicas, que ustedes estarán encargadas de rendir tributo a un artista que estoy seguro, fascina a todos ustedes. Durante los siguientes meses, ustedes ensayaran las coreografías, canciones y actuarán videos específicos de…— Tsunade guardó silencio durante unos segundos, las chicas contenían la respiración — ¡TAYLOR SWIFT!

Las tres chicas suspiraron y sonrieron. La gente del público aplaudió.

—Además de la recreación de los videos musicales de Taylor, que se exhibirán durante el aniversario, bailarán y cantarán una compilación de algunas canciones de Taylor. Al final, y dependiendo de la actuación final de cada una de ustedes, Ed Sheeran escogerá a la ganadora.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron. En su lugar había expresiones de desconcierto. ¿Cómo lograrían tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Claro que no quiero que se presionen— una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la directora — ¡pero deberán hacerlo perfecto porque la misma Taylor estará ahí para verlas!

Los gritos juveniles resonaron por todo el salón. Tenten no sabía cómo podía gritar de emoción con las preocupaciones que Tsunade le había dejado. Pero igual siguió gritando con los demás chicos.

—Ahora les presento al equipo de producción— muchos chicos en camisetas negras gritaron y saludaron —entre ellos están maquillaje, audio, grabación, luces y todas esas cosas importantes— los chicos volvieron a gritar.

—Por allá tenemos a nuestros coreógrafos, profesores de canto y actuación— los aludidos se pusieron de pie y saludaron —y allá está nuestro staff y servicio Tsunade hizo una pausa —por último sus modelos, por favor que entren los modelos…

*w*

_Así que aquí vamos, con un nuevo fanfic. Espero les guste, lo disfruten, comenten y shalala todo eso. _

_Debo pedirles que no se exalten con algunas cosas, es para que la historia tenga un sentido. Si, Tsunade ganó una apuesta y fue muy buena; Sakura y Tenten no se llevan muy bien (hay esperanzas de que eso cambie, tranquilos), ahm, Hinata es una bailarina de ballet (igual que Hanabi) y Sakura es una artista. Supongo que ya, si tienen otras dudas comenten. _

_Ahm, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y de renovar mis historias y terminar las otras que no están terminadas, así que estaré trabajando._

_Un saludo, buenas vibras y nos leemos después._

_**Kailumi Uchiha**_


End file.
